


PhD in Love

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Crush, F/M, Hulk - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, Love, Romance, natasha romanov - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: An innocent crush on a well-known scientist  called Bruce Banner who just happens to be best friends with the guy you once slept with.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, crush - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	PhD in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Jumps between reader (female) and Bruce/Hulk’s point of view.
> 
> Cameos: Tony Stark (ex-lover), Nat
> 
> Authors Note: After reading a few innocent cutie-sy Bruce/Hulk imagines. Thought I’d try my hand at writing Banner. I’m SORRY it seems all over the place. My mind keeps rattling with a million and one different things.Sorta takes place around the first Iron Man movies and sorta around the first Avengers movie plus random scenarios tossed in.

Looking across at the desk positioned a few metres away from you; there he was, you had seen him countless times before, but this was the first time you had noticed him staying in the library for longer than mere seconds, he had books scattered across the desk he was sitting at.

You knew who he was; Bruce Banner, the famous incredible Hulk.

Watching as he tried not to get frustrated with himself; he scratched his hair as calculations ran through his mind; you packed up your books before walking over to the desk.

“Are you okay?” You asked as quietly as possible while trying to capture his attention.

Bruce almost jumped out of his seat when he noticed you trying to interact with him; he quickly shuffled a few papers on top of the one he was working on “I’m fine, thank you” His brown eyes meet with your eyes.

“Do you need a hand with anything?” You asked him.

Bruce quickly shook his head as he bit his lower lip.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. It’s just you looked quite frustrated and just thought” You failed at finishing your sentence.

Bruce awkwardly smiled. He couldn’t involve a civilian into his work “Thank you for your offering but I’m fine.”

“Right,” You said awkwardly “I’ll be over there if you need a hand with anything.” You shrugged slightly trying not to take the rejection to heart as you pointed towards the desk that you had been sitting at.

“Thanks” Bruce said moments before you walked away from him and back to your desk. Bruce quickly unshuffled his papers before losing himself in his work. Normally he would be working in the lab while being hassled by Tony Stark or hearing interruptions from other team members, but he needed time to be alone and be quiet with his busy thoughts.

\- - -

Days had passed after your awkward moment with Bruce Banner; You were seated in your usual spot in the library while Bruce was shuffling through the shelves of books in the science section of the library. You tried not to watch him, but it did have you curious why a guy like Bruce would worry about the books when he already had all these PHDs under his belt.

Rubbing your eyes, you weren’t sure if tiredness was setting in or if staring at the computer screen was starting to affect you. You stood up from your seat; Bruce could see you through the cracks of the bookshelf, he tried not to let his attention linger on you for too long.

Leaning your body back trying to rid the ache of the slouching you had been positioned in for too long before grabbing a couple of books surrounding desk. You headed towards the science section, Bruce quickly opened a book before glancing down attempting to read it; He tried not to watch as you placed the books back onto the shelf, he had gotten curious.

Noting the books, you were reading; they were similar to the ones he had read in the past.

“You like science?” Bruce let the words slip from his mouth.

You placed the final book back into it’s spot as you smiled a little before turning your head to Bruce before nodding “Does that surprise you? Can’t a girl like science?”

Bruce seemed a little taken back; He knew girls could like science. He had not only learnt science among females but also taught classes where females were present.

“Sorry” you shook your head a little “It’s just I’m a huge fan of you.”

Bruce rubbed his hand on his neck trying to think if you meant you were a fan of him or the raging green monster that lurked inside of puny Banner.

“Your half the reason I got into science.”

Bruce smiled “What’s the other half?”

“For as long as I could remember I’ve always been curious on life in general.” You began to explain “I guess life is the other half” You smiled a little; your eyes shifted down to the book in his hand “Sorry, I should let you get back to your book.” You wanted to say something more, but Bruce was slightly older than you; maybe that was why it seemed weird to be lusting after an older man, an older man that you had only dreamt about, an older man who you believed in.

Bruce’s eyes shifted down to the book in his hand “I’ve read it before.” He muttered but you didn’t catch his words when he looked up noticing that you had gone back to your spot; watching as you packed up your items.

“Banner in love” Bruce noted the tone in his voice; Hulk was trying to come out and play.

“No, I’m not.” Bruce argued with himself.

“Banner in love” Hulk’s tone pushing through Bruce’s mouth.

“Shut up.” Being Bruce had its moments but having to fight the internal battle with Hulk was another story. He had times where he missed being just Bruce Banner. Bruce shoved the book back in the shelf when he looked over to your spot, he noticed that you were gone.

Bruce sighed; He had trouble with trying to tell the world what he really thought. He was used to just being left alone, he was used to just fighting with his thoughts, he was used to being around people that knew how he reacted. Being around a complete beautiful stranger that knew science was something he fumbled with in his mind.

= = =

“Come on Banner, it’s just a coffee” Tony Stark joked as they entered the coffee shop.

Bruce rolled his eyes as he followed behind Tony; the two of them had spent days tucked away in the lab working on some secret anti weapon or as Tony called it the not the most useful thing in the room. He shoved his hands in his pant pockets trying to keep his gaze down to the ground; Being Tony Stark’s friend was problematic. Everyone knew who Tony Stark was and if they didn’t they probably lived under a rock whereas nobody really knew who Bruce Banner was, they knew who the Hulk was, but no one cared when Bruce was around Tony.

“Hey beautiful” Tony complimented as he waited for you at the counter.

“Mr Stark” You coldly said. You knew Tony Stark alright; the worst time of you life when you bumped into him years ago, to say that he was heartbreaker was an understatement.

Bruce lifted up his head as he recognised your voice “You” Bruce pointed at you a little too excitedly.

“Mr Banner” You smiled.

“Really? He gets the Rockstar treatment and I get the cold heart?” Tony complained “How do you know each other?”

“From the library” Bruce said just as you said, “Never mind.”

Tony’s eyes shifted between the two of you “Can I get my usual?”

Your attention snapped to Tony “We’re out” If only your manager could see you be rude to the famous Iron Man.

Bruce bit his lower lip trying not to show any signs of enjoying seeing Tony being shut down.

“Fine” Tony knew that he wasn’t going to get anything helpful from you “Banner” Tony said before walking over to an empty table.

“Can I just get a coffee” Bruce calmly explained “And something for Tony, please”

You let a small laugh slip from your lips “Sure.”

Bruce looked over at Tony; his friend looked as if his pride had been damaged “What’s the deal between you two anyway?” Bruce looked back over at you.

You shrugged as you began to work on the two drinks; you knew Tony’s order like the back of your hand especially since it helped that the guy ordered from the coffee shop any chance he could.

Bruce watched as you carefully worked the temperate of the milk; watching each movement you made as you made the drinks.

“Do you like yours the way Mr Stark does? Hot enough not to burn the mouth but not cold enough to warm his heart?” Your words had interrupted Bruce’s thoughts.

Bruce raised his eyebrow; he knew an insult when he heard one “Uh…Just normal?” He wasn’t sure how to reply “No, seriously what is the deal between you and Tony?”

Maybe you should tell Bruce but why? You were having fun toying with Tony’s pride, Stark should have learnt not to mess with you in the first place “Like I said, nothing. He just comes in here a lot and it’s just some banter he and I have.” You lied.

Tony looked at his watch before jumping to his feet and walking over two the counter “is it done yet?”

You placed down the two cups of coffee on the counter without saying a word.

= = =

You ran behind a car as you saw something fall from the sky. You tried not to panic; everyone was already panicking, everyone was running in fear; including you. Quickly glancing from behind the car as whatever had fallen landed only metres from you, another item fell from the sky.

Feeling incredibly scared; you wanted to run to somewhere safer, but your legs wouldn’t budge. You felt like you were stuck behind the car as things kept landing on the ground. You went to open your mouth to scream but no sound would come out.

Your eyes widened as you saw the Hulk come into view; watching as he snapped a space alien. He turned around; He could see you between the car windows.

Come on, move! Your inner voice screamed as the Hulk came rushing over to you; he flipped the car away from your body. Your body shaking, you hadn’t seen him up close before only in the media.

The hulk recognised you as he lifted you up off the ground.

“Let go off me!” You tried to pry his giant green fingers off your small body.

Hulk shook his head “Banner want you safe.” The hulk pulled you closer to his muscular green chest. His free hand clenched in a fist ready to smash whatever would come his way; The hulk ran through the streets trying to find a safe place for you.

You were scared and confused; your eyes squeezed shut feeling the movements from the Hulk. The Hulk stopped in front of the Avengers Tower placing you down on the ground “Stay” He instructed before running out of your view joining the Avengers team with fighting off the aliens coming through the giant hole in the sky.

Of course, you didn’t follow The Hulk’s orders as you ran from the Avengers Tower; running with the crowds that still remained in harm’s way, many were already hiding in various buildings, but you just wanted to find your home; your safe haven.

Tripping over damage that had scattered over the road; you went to push yourself up when you noticed a male draped in green clothing, black hair hanging down to his shoulders. He smiled just like a Cheshire cat as he pointed his spectre towards you.

Your eyes twisted to a blue haze.

\- - -

You weren’t sure where you were when you opened your eyes; your wrists tied to the bed that you were laying on, your ankles tied down to the other end of the bed. The only part of the body you could move was your neck, trying to twist around seeing where you were.

The room felt cold; your eyes flicked over to the glass door opening.

“Heard the green machine told you to stay” Tony folded his arms as he came closer to you; you tried to pull your wrists out of the bind they were in.

“Fuck you, Tony.” You spat at him; thinking that this was something he was doing to you.

The glass door opened again. Your eyes moved over to Bruce Banner; he looked worried.

“What’s going on?” You panicked.

“Why didn’t you stay?” Bruce asked as he began to loosen the straps around your wrists and ankles.

“Did you not go outside and see the damage!” You screamed at him.

Tony pushed Bruce away from you fearing he’d go code green. “Y/N” Tony tried to calm you down as you sat up on the bed. “You could have died!” Tony screamed at you “The Hulk was trying to protect you and you ran off” He said trying to knock some sense into you.

The Hulk wanted to protect you?

“If it wasn’t for Nat finding you under Loki’s cast than who knew what would have happened to you.” Bruce stated.

You looked over at Bruce who was now up against the cold metal wall before turning your gaze to Tony “Nat? Loki?”

Tony sighed “Let me start from the beginning” He looked over at Bruce “Hulk meet y/n, y/n meet the Hulk.”

“But Hulk’s a monster” You blurted out; Tony’s gaze went straight to Bruce.

Green starting forming around Bruce’s neck and mouth “Hulk no monster, Hulk keep you safe.” Bruce went back to looking like himself.

“I…I…I….” You couldn’t finish your sentence as you struggled getting to your legs; Tony grabbed you before you hit the floor, little did you know that you had been strapped to that bed for several days. Pushing Tony’s grip off you “I don’t need your help. You just make things worse”

Tony felt hurt hearing your words.

“I need to get out of here.” You looked over to Bruce “I looked up to you.” Tossing your gaze between the two males as you worked up the courage to say the next words. “Both of you stay away from me.”

= = =

You were sitting down in the corner of the coffee shop on your break; your head in the books, one of your hands wrapped around your uptenth coffee since you had begun your shift while your other hand was twirling a pen between your fingers.

“Can we talk?” You heard a shy male voice; you looked up at him before sighing.

“You can talk but whether I reply or not is a different story.” Your gaze shifted back down to your books.

Bruce felt hurt; He thought everyone knew about his alter ego, he didn’t mean to scare you. You were the only person who cared about Bruce Banner and meant it, you didn’t seem to use Bruce the way he assumed others did “I’m sorry.” He stated.

You took a sip from your cup before looking up at Bruce “Don’t be.” You replied. “Sit, Bruce.”

Bruce did as instructed and sat in the chair next to you.

“You would think being a fan of yours I would have known about the Hulk” You shook your head lightly trying to flick a piece of loose hair out of your view “but honestly, I didn’t. I cared about Bruce Banner, I idolised Bruce Banner. The man that has all these PhDs, the man that proved all these little theories”

Bruce smiled a little as you spoke. Had he had fans before? He wasn’t quite sure.

Your hands moved away from the cup and dropped the pen on the table; you placed a hand on top of Bruce’s hand “Tony kind of explained to me, last night. He popped in and told me about The Hulk. He told me what happened to you.” You sighed “If you don’t mind, I kind of want to apologise and maybe we could have a coffee or lunch together” you awkwardly shrugged.

“I’d like that” Bruce looked up at your gaze.

= = =

The two of you had been dating for almost two months; It was nice. Bruce was a sensitive soul, He would always make sure you were okay whenever he touched you though the two of you hadn’t had sex together nor shared the same bed.

Most the time that the two of you were together; it was spent at exploring the science museum or the art gallery. Bruce hadn’t even showed you his place which didn’t worry you.

You let go of Bruce’s hand as you pulled your keys out of your pocket.

“Are you sure I should come in?” Bruce asked.

You nodded as you unlocked the door and pushed opened the door; Bruce closed the door behind him as you headed towards the kitchen. His eyes drifted around the room noting all the books scattered around the place, all the hand-written pieces of paper scattered over the lounge and floor.

The tv looked as if it was covered in dust; probably was. You weren’t much of a tv user, you were more of a book fan.

“Sorry” You came back before cleaning up the papers from the lounge and picking a couple up from the floor “My head tinkers a lot and I just can’t keep anything in my head otherwise it starts pestering me for too long.”

Bruce looked down at one piece of paper it had various chemical reactions written down. He carefully sat down on the lounge as you placed the paper’s in your hand down on the kitchen table. You flicked on the TV before chucking Bruce the remote “Pick anything that catches your interest. I’ll be back.” You had a plan.

Bruce looked at the remote in his hand as he fumbled with the buttons; He had picked the news, He wasn’t sure what to watch or what you wanted to watch.

You came back in the room wearing less clothing than you left the room in. Your lingerie matched in a green shade of colouring, wrapped around your body was the tightest shirt you owned which only just hit the top of your underwear band.

Bruce froze as you entered the room. He wasn’t sure how to react; He tried to remember the last time he had touched a woman before. You looked down at the floor feeling embrassed,you didn’t normally do this sort of thing but because Bruce was the first guy you had dated who hadn’t made a move first you thought you should.

The two of you had been dating for two months and for two months all you did was hold hands.

Bruce slowly rose up to his feet. Your eyes stayed fixed on the floor fearing that he was going to leave.

You felt his hand on your cheek; you pressed your cheek up against his hand, smiling a little. “I’m a bit rusty at this.” Bruce admitted.

You placed your hand on Bruce’s hand that was holding your cheek as your gaze shifted up to his face “It’s okay, we don’t have too.”

Bruce shook his head “I would like to.”

You pressed your lips against Bruce’s; He moved his hand away from your cheek, placing both of his hands on your waist. Neither of you knew who was going to take the lead but neither of you cared as you let the moment take you over “Follow me” You whispered before leading up down to your bedroom.

The only place in the house that wasn’t covered in books or papers; the one room in the house that looked as it hadn’t been used, the bed was perfectly made up while the thick block out curtains were closed.

Gently pushing Bruce down on the bed as you climbed onto his lap; your hands fumbled with his belt and pants zipper; He looked up at the ceiling as he felt his briefs and pants slide down his legs.

You pressed your lips against Bruce’s lips before carefully pulling his glasses away and placing them on the bedside table.

\- - -

Sex with Bruce was different to all the other guys you had been with; Bruce was gentle, he was careful. He let you take the lead as he enjoyed the moment. You laid down next to him, your chest heaving up and down; He placed his glasses back on as he took knowledge of your body.

“That was good” Bruce said proudly.

You laughed a little.

Bruce kissed your lips as one of his arms wrapped around your waist. He was a gentle soul and that’s what you loved about him. You pulled away from him before walking your naked self to the bathroom; He watched you and couldn’t believe he had touched such a beautiful body.

\- - -

You woke in the middle of the night feeling cold; the blankets were wrapped around Bruce, he had tucked his pillow under his arms while his legs were tucked up close to his chest.

You placed your hands on his upper arm “Bruce?” you sheepishly called out.

Bruce jumped a little “Mmm…?” His face turned to face you.

“Can I have some blanket please?”

“Ooh…Sorry.” He unfurled the blanket from his body and draped it over the both of you before going back to curling up on his side.

You looked at him; Was it normal for Bruce not to have any physical contact? You combed your fingers through his curly black hair, he barely touched you during sex. He barely touched you at all, you had to make all the physical contact and that’s what you did that night.

\- - -

You hadn’t realised what time it was when you heard the shower taps running; looking at the empty space next to you before sighing; You grabbed your robe from your cupboard before walking out to the kitchen and putting on two cups of coffee.

“Morning” Bruce said as he walked into the kitchen; His curly black hair slightly still dripping wet from the shower he had taken.

“Morning” you mumbled as you poured the hot water into the cups and finishing off making the two drinks before handing one to Bruce. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure” He took a sip from his mug.

“How come you don’t touch me?” You leaned against the kitchen bench; both your hands wrapped around your mug as you staring down into the liquid that filled the mug.

“I do.” Bruce seemed confused.

You shook your head “You don’t” you kept your gaze on the hot liquid swirling in the mug you were holding “We’ve been dating two months, last night we had sex and you barely touched me. Than while we slept you curled up to the side without a second thought of even touching me. Even just when you walked in..nothing.”

Bruce ran his hand over the back of his neck; you were right and hated to admit it “I guess…I’m just afraid that I’d hurt you.” He looked at you; he placed his mug down on the kitchen bench before placing his hands on your shoulders “I love you, but I’m scared to hurt you.”

Your eyes shift up to his face; He looked like a hurt puppy.

= = =

Four months later,

Bruce had invited you to stay the night in the Avengers Tower, he believed that everyone was out which meant the two of you had the tower alone. You laid in his bed; next to him. Bruce wrapped his arms around your body as you placed your head on his chest. He was getting a little better at touching you, but he still asked if it was okay to touch you.

He pressed play on the remote letting the sounds from the tv screen fill the bedroom. You listened to his heart beat as your eyelashes began to bat together drifting you off to sleep.

It felt like clockwork; you woken yet again in the middle of the night to see Bruce wrapped up in the blankets and curled up in a ball. You had gotten used to him hogging the blankets, but you weren’t getting used to being away from his body heat. You ran your fingers through his hair seeing the grey strands of his hair.

Your head against your pillow; your body tucked away from his but your fingers through his hair. Each time you did that in Bruce’s sleep he would smile which sadly you never noticed.

\- - -

You felt the blankets around your body as your eyes fluttered open seeing the bright sun creep through the windows; it wasn’t like your room. You were used to the darkness, but Bruce kept his curtains opened at all times of the day.

You turned over to the empty space next to you. Dropping the blanket neatly over the bed before grabbing the change of clothes you had packed and heading to the connecting bathroom.

\- - -

You pulled open the bedroom door and wondered down the hall looking for Bruce; the tower was eerily quiet “Bruce?”

“Mr Banner is in the lab” J.A.R.I.VS ‘s voice filled the room causing you to jump.

“Where is that?” you felt like an idiot calling out to a bodyless voice.

J.A.R.I.V.S gave you directions down to the lab.

“Thank you” You said as you stood in front of the doors to the lab. You could see Tony in the room with Bruce; the two males talking.

You quietly opened the door, standing in the entrance of the doorway.

“Y/N is really right” Bruce spoke as he wrote on the note board.

“I can see, she seems to have brought you out of your shell” Tony agreed as he looked at Bruce’s calculations. “That doesn’t seem right” He wiped off some of Bruce’s writing before writing something in his own handwriting.

Bruce shrugged a little trying to see how his calculations matched Tony’s.

“What’s she like in bed?” Tony curiously asked.

“Really? Your going there?” Bruce looked at his friend as Tony shrugged.

“At least one of us is getting some” Tony smirked.

Bruce rolled his eyes “Thanks Ton’s.” Bruce put the lid on his pen before placing it down “She’s great. Defiantly” He tried to word his sentence carefully not letting Tony know any details.

“That’s not how I remember her” Tony said as he wrote something else on the board.

“Sorry?” Bruce seemed confused.

Tony kept writing various calculations on the space that was left on the board “Yeah,y/n and I. She was rough.” With his free hand, he pulled the top of his shirt away indicting how hot the two of you gotten. Tony turned his attention to Bruce; He noticed you in the door way “Whoops.” Tony let slip.

Bruce followed Tony’s gaze “You slept with Tony!?”

You scrunched up your face trying to come up with a lie but feeling defeated “Years ago, I was young and dumb”

“Both of which you still are” Tony joked.

If you had something in your hand, you would have thrown it at Tony.

“You slept with Tony” Bruce repeated.

“Banner, you just said that” Tony tried to calm his friend down fearing what was going to happen.

“You said it was just banter that the two of you had because he kept coming to the coffee shop. Guessing he wasn’t just coming in for the coffee.”

You rolled your eyes as you straighten your stance “This was before I got that.” You sighed like that mattered “Yes, I slept with Tony, but it meant nothing.”

“Ouch” Tony dramatically placed a hand over his heart.

“You deserve it, asshole.”

Bruce looked at Tony; Tony raised his hands in defeat “Look man, it was years ago.”

“So, that’s why you hate Tony because he slept with you?” Bruce was still trying to wrap his head around everything.

Your eyes drifted over to Tony “There’s more to the story.”

“Please tell” Bruce bluntly mentioned.

You sighed in annoyance keeping your gaze on Tony “You know I was a virgin when you screwed me.” Tony shook his head before you continued to speak “For weeks this guy wouldn’t stop bothering me and when I gave him, he used him till he was done and the minute we were done. He just left. Left like I was nothing.”

Tony felt a pang of guilty “I..Uh…I…”

“You were my first Stark, you think maybe you could of have a little more consideration”

Bruce didn’t want to hear anymore as he pushed past you.

“Bruce” You called out to him as your gaze watched as he rushed up the stairs before turning your attention to Tony “Fuck you, Stark.”

Tony smirked “I’ll clear the bench” He joked not realizing how much damage he had actually caused to your relationship with Banner.

You ran up after Bruce “Bruce, please.”

“Is that why you’re with me? To get back at Tony?” Bruce yelled at you.

You quickly shook your head; biting your lower lip feeling hurt.

“You slept with…” Bruce’s sentence was cut off when Hulk’s tone filtered through “Puny tin man.”

“Bruce that was years ago….”

“Did you really get into science because of me or was it because Stark got into you?”

“Bruce!” Your voice was cracking; you tried to hold back tears “It was because of you.”

= = =

Two months had passed; you hadn’t seen Bruce since the revelation of you sleeping with Stark had come to light. You had tried time and time again messaging him trying to convince him that it was in the past, but you never got a reply back.

You felt your phone vibrate amongst the papers that you had lost yourself in; your quickly jumped to picking it up “Bruce?”

“No, it’s Stark”

You hung up the phone; hadn’t he done enough damage? The phone rang again, you didn’t bother picking up, it didn’t stop ringing. Four rings later you finally picked it up “Stark, you’ve got some nerve to be calling me.”

“Just hear me out. We need your help.”

“We?” You tried to lose yourself in the words written on the papers in front of you

“The hulk’s gone haywire. Bruce hasn’t been Bruce in quite a while.”

You leaned back in your chair as you listened to Tony’s words “What makes you think I can help? They hate me, thanks to you.”

Tony sighed “I’m trying to make it up to you. There’s a car pulling up and I want you to get into it.”

The phone line went dead; There was a knock on your door, you wondered over to the door and opened it seeing Tony in the door way.

“You better not be tricking me otherwise you’ll have hell to pay.”

“Just get in the car.” Tony hurried you. You grabbed your car keys and a pair of shoes before following Tony out to the car.

\- - -

You weren’t sure where Tony was driving you; the roads felt never ending but the traffic had lessened over the course of the drive.

Two people lifted up the orange road barrier letting Tony drive through. The road he was driving on was on locked down; he pulled his car up behind a van that had a shield logo slapped across the sides.

Tony got out of the car, but you stayed inside it; he opened the passenger’s door “Out, now.” He instructed.

You carefully climbed out of the car seeing everyone staring at you.

“How we going?” Tony asked as he listened to the earpiece in his ear. You followed behind Tony as he lead you towards Nat.

“Nat,y/n. y/n, Nat. She’s going to take you Hulk.” Tony explained.

You looked at Tony feeling really confused before looking back at Nat; “Right, you need to stay by my side. We don’t know how his going to react.” Nat explained before leading you towards another orange road barrier.

You followed by Nat’s side as she lead you through the woodlands. Her eyes focused on trying to find the Hulk; the two of you saw him sitting down leaning against a tree; the tree leaning back against the Hulk’s weight.

Nat looked at you and whispered, “I’ll be right here if anything happens.” She ushered you forward.

You carefully stepped forward; The hulk’s attention turned to you.

“HI, Hulk” You nervously said.

He quickly turned his green body away from you.

“Can I talk to Bruce?”

“Bruce doesn’t want to talk to you” The Hulk responded as you stepped closer to his large body.

“Please?”

The hulk shook his head as he tried to turn his body away from you again.

You sighed as you looked over at Nat before turning your gaze back to the green monster in front of you “Did Bruce tell you about me and Tony?”

The Hulk nodded “You and tin man” He shook his head.

“Yeah,me and tin man” You sighed trying to catch the Hulk’s gaze “Do you know if Tony and Bruce talked?”

The hulk nodded “Hulk wouldn’t let Banner listen.”

You smiled a little “You know, if you let Bruce listen to Tony than maybe everyone wouldn’t be out here worrying about you.”

The Hulk turned his face to you “Worry about me?”

You nodded “They thought you were injured and feared they couldn’t find you.”

“Hulk not injured, Hulk tough. Banner injured, Banner weak”

You let a small laugh slip from your lips. “Banner’s probably upset. How long has Hulk been out?”

Hulk shrugged his large shoulders.

You stood in front of Hulk’s feet “Can I tell you about me and tin man?”

Hulk shrugged his large shoulders again.

“You know I was very stupid when I meet Stark. He knew what to say to make anyone do his bidding” You sighed “I was between figuring my life out and between trying to come to terms with losing those around me.”

The Hulk seemed confused “You lost people?”

You nodded “I lost my parents in a car accident which forced me to close myself off and I ended up losing all my friends because of it. Tony was the moron who pushed all the right buttons.”

The Hulk’s face scrunched up when you mentioned Tony.

“It’s actually quite funny when Stark left me alone again, I fell in love with books and you know who saved me from feeling totally alone?”

The hulk shook his head.

“Bruce, Bruce Banner.” The tone of love slipped through your words “I had found some of Bruce’s textbooks and notes that he had around campus. Once I finished school, I tried to fall in love with science, I tried everything to keep my head on task but no matter how many times I read Bruce’s writing I would seem lost.” You sighed as much as you loved science, it did your head in. “Seeing Bruce at the library meant a lot, I kept trying to work up the courage to talk to him but never could. I was a fan, they say you never meet your idols. That was until I saw him getting frustrated and thought it was a perfect chance to try and talk to him.”

“You love Banner?” asked the Hulk.

You nodded “Defiantly.”

“He love you.” The Hulk replied; Bruce’s voice was trying to push through the Hulk’s tone.

“Can Bruce come out now, please Hulk?” you begged; watching the Hulk twist his head around trying to fight the thoughts inside of his head. “Please hulk. You can come back later but I want to talk to Bruce, please.”

The hulk placed his hands on his head as the thought rattled inside the green male’s head. Carefully stepping back as the hulk began to shrink in size down to Bruce’s size; green fading with each shrinkage. Bruce ran up to you and wrapped his arms around you before kissing your lips softly.

“Your naked” Seeming surprised.

“Yep.” Bruce admitted.

Nat came out of bushes; Bruce caught the clothes that she had chucked at him. After he had dressed, the three of you headed back to the awaiting crowd of agents.

Bruce’s arm around your waist as the three of you passed by the orange road barrier; Nat walked towards the shield van. You and Bruce walked over to Tony, seeing him leaning on the hood of his car.

“I’m sorry man. I guess you sleeping with y/n hit a nerve and I never imagined my best friend sleeping with my girlfriend” Bruce had called you girlfriend; He hadn’t called you that before.

“I get it” Tony straighten himself and reached out his hand to Bruce; Bruce took his hand and shook it.

“Just promise me, you won’t touch her again”

Tony glanced over your body; you slapped Tony across the face “Don’t even dare.” you warned him.


End file.
